Hunger Games 2458
The 3rd Hunger Games, also know as the Hunger Games 2458, was the 3rd edition of the annual Hunger Games that took place in District 2. All 12 Districts took part and surrendered one male and one female tribute to the custody of Capitol officials, who organized the event in the district under their strict guidance and supervision. The tributes were all reaped on July 17, and spent about three weeks training for the event. The Hunger Games is a gladiatorial battle royale-like event which takes place annual in the nation of Panem. Each year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 13 and 19 are selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a month before being sent to an arena to fight to the death until only one remains. The event is seen as a great honor to take part in and many citizens have positive views and view it as a nostalgic event reminiscent of Ancient Roman and Greek times. Nearly every citizen watches it, mainly because for the month-and-a-half that it airs, it is covered non-stop by all forms of media. The Gamemakers record the Hunger Games by using state of the art tiny flying drones silently flying throughout the arena, as well as hidden cameras. The winning citizen of this edition was X of District X. X defeated X in the final showdown, who therefore finished second. X, X, and X rounded out the Top 5. District X's citizens finished in X and X. Arena The Arena for this edition was announced on February 4, 2454. It would be a temperate forest located on the western peninsula of District 2, and was filled with rivers and streams and ponds, as well as inclines and hills. Some muttations included bears, wolves, foxes, and hawks. Format and Rules The Reaping to determine which citizens would represent their district took place on July 17, 2454. Starting with District 1, each district held their individual reapings an hour after the previous district's. So District 1 usually reaps their tributes around 8 AM, District 2 at 9, District 3 at 10, all the way until District 12 reaps their tributes at 7 PM. While it is possible to volunteer, doing so is expensive and difficult. In the richer districts, a single extra ticket with the volunteer's name on it can go upwards to $1500. In the poorer districts though, these can be as low as $100. The actual reaping is held in the capital of the District, usually in their government building. There is usually a minute-or-so tape delay on civilian TV sets; the government officials dispatched to each city in every district need to be given a time advantage so they can arrive to the reaped citizen's home and make sure they dont try to run away (though this is a rare instance). When the government official arrives, the tributes are rushed to the capital city to take part in a press conference and are given extensive media attention. After being reaped, tributes usually try to go about their daily lives for the next week or two before the Capitol escorts them to the Tribute Tower, which houses the tributes and serves as their place to train for the month that they are there. Capitol citizens usually come to the District in droves of thousands to interview and do meet-and-greets with the tributes, who also use this time to try to impress and gain sponsors. The night after the tributes arrive, they participate in an opening ceremony. This usually includes cultural displays from the district, odes to the President and the Capitol, live music and LED performances. After, the tributes participate in a ritual reminiscent of ancient times where they arrive on chariots, dressed in outfits representative of their District. After all the pomp and celebration, the President makes a speech about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games, and how they serve to make Panem great and it's citizens worthy and noble, and that the winning victor will forever go down in history. Lastly, another ritual takes place. In all cases except the first Hunger Games, the winner of the previous Hunger Games makes an appearance, usually to huge roars and loud applause, to ignite the cauldron, which officially signifies the opening of the Hunger Games. After this, the tributes usually train for about three weeks. The Tributes The Games Welcome to the start of the Xth Hunger Games. In just under 5 minutes, 24 of Panem's finest and bravest citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Panem. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from all around the nation must be, and how even more nervous the tributes are! Day 1 (August X) Recap Final Standings